Dear Santa
by talking-eye
Summary: A series of letters to Santa by the interns and people around them! AU. Past and Future.
1. Cristina Yang

A/N: Christmas is coming! Time to get your paper and pen ready for a letter to Santa. I intend to show one letter per character, but whether it will work depends on your comments... and inspiration, of course! The first chapter is obviously from my favorite little Cristina Yang.

-x-x-x-x-

Dear Santa,

My name is Cristina Yang. I have been a good girl this year. Well, actually, my step-dad says you are not Jewish and I am a bad girl if I write to you, but my best friend Muriel once said you always help little kids who are good. Please don't tell Mr. Rubenstein.

I know it isn't Thanksgiving yet, but my teacher says _the early bird gets the worm._ I don't like worms, but I want you to get my letter, because I want to get something really really big from you, and you have to say yes.

I wanted to have those silver tools Mr. Rubenstein has. My mother says they make him powerful and everyone likes him. I want people to like me, so I want those tools. But even when everyone likes me, it won't make me happy if my best friend Muriel isn't there. So, I won't ask for the tools. I will earn them with my hands when I am older.

I wanted to get another pony, because sometimes I think my pony Buddy is lonely. I love Buddy and I want him to be happy. But Buddy has me, and Muriel's little brother Thomas only has her. So, I won't ask for another pony. I will be Buddy's best companion and I will teach Thomas how to ride.

I wanted to get another pair of ballet shoes, because I gave mine to Muriel when she said she wanted to dance with me. But I don't need them now, because Muriel's mother sent my old ones back to me. So, I won't ask for new ballet shoes. In fact, I don't want to dance anymore if we aren't dancing together.

So, I am only asking for one thing now: Muriel.

I know greedy little kids will be punished, but if you think I have been an extra-good girl this year, can you also make her little brother stop crying? If he cries so much at school, other kids will laugh at him, just like how they treated me when my daddy left.

Actually, why are they crying so hard when I ask for Muriel? My sitter also cried when she helped me with this letter. Maybe Mr. Rubenstein is right. I am bad and I make people cry. Will you still help me if I am a bad person? I promise I will be very very good next year.

I hope I didn't bore you. Sorry if I did.

Your Child,  
Cristina Yang  
Beverley Hills, California


	2. Preston Burke

Dear Santa,

My name is Preston. I have been a good boy this year. My Mama says I have always been a good boy. This year, I am writing you a letter in mid-November, because I like to be prepared, I am sure you do as well.

I have done very well in school. I got straight As and my teacher says I am the model student. My friends like me because I always have the answer. Sometimes I feel nervous when they call me iPreston Perfect/i, but Mama says I deserve it. I always work very hard.

There is one thing I really want for Christmas: a trumpet. I like the sound of it when grandpa played it. Daddy says girls always fall for good trumpeters. I don't really care about that. I think girls in my school are not smart enough. They only know how to cry and whine. All I need is my Mama. She is the best.

But my Mama doesn't like the idea. She is upset when I talked about grandpa and his trumpet. She says there is no use to be a great trumpeter if you can't support your family. She says it broke her heart to see him drink to his death with his band mates.

I want Mama to be happy, so I ask her how I can fix her heart. She tells me to be a doctor, not a musician. So, I have changed my mind. I would like to get a book about the human heart.

Daddy is shaking his head. He thinks I should fight for what I like. Actually, Daddy himself never fights for what he likes. He wants to travel and see the world, but he stays here because he loves us. I am not sure if I will like being a doctor, but if Mama says it will make her proud, I will do that for her. I want her to know that I love her. She loves me so much, how can I not love her back?

Thank you, Santa. I look forward to getting a book from you. I hope it will not be too difficult to read.

Merry Christmas!

Yours truly,Preston Xavier BurkeBirmingham, Alabama 


	3. Isobel Stevens

Dear Santa,

This is Isobel Stevens. You can call me Izzie. I am a good girl this year. You can ask my mommy's friends: Uncles John, Dave, Mark, Bill... They always bring me candies. They say I am a good girl because I am pretty like my mother.

Dear Santa, please don't laugh at me. This year, I want two things. I want some paint and I want an oven. Please, Santa, I am not greedy. I only want to make everyone happy. I like to be happy.

I live in a trailer park and our trailer is very old. I cannot ask for a big Christmas tree because there is no space. But if you send me some paint, I can paint our trailer green. I am sure it will be very pretty.

I want a min-oven, because I really love baking. Every time I go to Granny's place to make chocolate cupcakes, my mommy will be very happy. Granny says this is because my mommy can see more people when I am not at home. I think Granny is lying. I think it's because mommy likes my cake.

If I have my own oven, I can bake at home. Maybe I can teach mommy too. My neighbor Clementine told me the way to a man's heart is the stomach. Maybe if mommy bakes, she can get me a new daddy. Clementine told me people with a daddy do not live in a trailer park. Is that really true?

Anyway, I love Christmas. It is a beautiful holiday. Izzie likes everything that is beautiful.

Thank you Santa.

Izzie

--You know, the girl who is asking for some paint and an oven.


	4. Meredith Grey

Dear Santa,

I am Meredith Grey, the daughter of Ellis Grey. Meredith has been a very good girl. You can ask Mary-Jane. Yes, ask my sitter, not my mother, because my mother is always busy. For example, she says to Daddy that she will not talk to him unless he gets run over by a reindeer.

Anyway, please don't send me another Annie doll this year. I did not write the letter last year. I am sure it was my mother. She thinks I like Annie dolls. I mean, they look nice, but I already have 5 of them.

Actually, Mr. Santa, I want a best friend. You know, not a doll. All the kids in school have a best friend. I ask the girls in my class if they want to be my best friend. They said I am too smart for my own good. What does that mean?

I really want a best friend. Mary-Jane is nice, but she says she can't be with Meredith all the time. My Annie dolls are always there for me, but they don't talk. I read from a storybook that best friends talk to one another and share secrets. I think that is very cool.

I promise to be a good girl if you send me a best friend. It is ok if she doesn't have hair and eyes like Meredith's. If she is willing to talk to me then it is ok. It will be good if she is taller and stronger, so she can help Meredith when other girls are not nice. But it is also ok if she is not. I will protect her.

Mr. Santa, you still have a month before Christmas. I hope you will get me a best friend soon. Thank you very much.

Warm wishes,

Meredith Grey

Seattle, WA


	5. Alex Karev

Sir,

You know, I don't believe in Santa Claus. My teacher made me write this letter but I know you are not real.

If you are out there, you should have listened. I told you last year I wanted a baseball bat. I did not ask to be beaten up by that man in the house. I did not ask for a broken rib.

If you are really out there, you should come and take my father away now. Mom and I cannot wait for another month. He will kill us before you and your reindeer come.

If you do not come and get him, I will. I will protect my mom. I am small now but one day I will be big and strong. I will be the best fighter in the world.

I do not believe in Santa Claus, God, or fairy tales. I believe in me.

Alexander K.  
Columbus, Iowa


	6. George O'Malley

Dear Santa,

My name is George O'Malley. My family calls me Georgie. I told them I am a big boy now, but they never listen. I think the name Georgie is for little girls. One day I will get really angry if they keep calling me Georgie.

Anyway, my teachers say I am a good boy. I am quiet, obedient, and always do my homework carefully. They say it will be better if I cry less. They say big boys do not cry all the time. What they do not know is that kids at my school are mean. They like to push me to the wall. Sometimes I bite my lips, so that I won't cry. Sometimes it really hurts, so I can't stop crying.

Anyway, this year I want to get a puppy. It is for someone in my class. So, there is this girl in my class. Her name is Molly. Her hair is soft. It smells like flower and shines under the sun. She also cries a lot. I want to be her friend.

Actually, I want to be more than a friend. I want to make her smile. So I ask her, what do you like? She says she wants a puppy. She lives in a big big house with her grandma. I think she will be less lonely if she has a puppy. She promised she will love it very much.

My brothers will make fun of me if I ask for a puppy for Molly. I hope you can help me Santa. You can send it to her house. I know I will love it very much if she comes to thank me, but it is fine if she does not know it is me. When I see her smiling face, I will also be very happy.

Thank you, Santa. I hope it is not too late to write to you on Christmas Eve. My parents say I am slow. Next year I will not wait until the 24th.

George O'Malley


	7. Bailey's Son

Dear Santa,

This is little Tucker here. This is my first Christmas on earth. I am so excited and I can't stop kicking my little feet when they play those lovely tunes at the mall and in the nursery. I am such a lucky little boy, loved by my mama and papa. Although I spend more time with my papa, I know my mama also loves me very much. She is a very busy woman, but she always sings to me over the phone when she is at work.

I am a very smart little boy, even though I can't walk or talk yet. I know when to cry and when to blink my eyes to make my parents' knees weak. That's why I won't ask for a teddy bear or a bigger milk bottle for Christmas.

Well, I want you to make everyone healthy and happy this Christmas, so my mama will not have to be on call at the hospital. Alternatively, you can make my mama's interns smarter, or you can ask her boss to hire more staff. I think you are a smart person, so you do understand what I mean, right?

If you do, hurry up and hand me my gift. I want my mama and papa for Christmas. I want to be with them together. That will be the best thing for all three of us.

Sorry, Santa. I know I am being a little bossy. You see, I can't write yet, so I have to rely on my mama. I think she will do a very good job, because she is Miranda Bailey, the best resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. Don't tell me you don't know who she is.

Thank you and Merry Christmas!

Little Tucker

Seattle, WA


	8. Addison Montgomery

Dear Santa,

It's funny. You probably won't expect a letter from a 36-year-old woman. My niece—my little angel—asks me to write with her and I can't refuse. She says we have to show each other our letter, but I think I'll just seal it when I am done. Honestly, even though she's only 6, she's already a much better writer than I.

I don't recall having written a letter to Santa when I was a child—Addison Montgomery never had to ask for anything—according to my father. I was always the most popular girl at school. I had more followers than I ever wanted and I was always successful.

When my marriage fell apart, I thought it was merely a bad dream. I thought things would get better once I fought hard enough. I tried. I fell harder. Santa, I wonder if any child has ever asked for a best friend. Kids these days probably don't see the importance of a soul mate. I think most kids would ask for something more tangible—a doll house, a robot, a piano. It's only after I've lost my best friend that I realize how important he is to me.

You are, indeed, a stranger; I am thus willing to tell you everything freely. The only other person I've been so honest with was him, because we were like one soul residing in two bodies. Yes, it's ridiculous for a woman of science to say this; it's very naïve…I used to fancy having my own child with him. It probably won't happen now but every time when I see those innocent faces in my ward, I feel grateful.

I don't have anything special in mind to ask for this Christmas. I want everyone to be happy, including him and her. There was too much drama this past year. I hope every couple will find their peace. As for me? Living alone isn't as bad as I imagined. It grants me more time to give myself completely to the little ones.

Thank you for listening to me. I guess I should have addressed this letter to God instead…

Dr. A. Montgomery


	9. Cristina, Drunk

Hey Santa,

Why am I writing? I am Jewish and you are not. I think I'm drunk, maybe I am not. It's Christmas Eve. Meredith claims that it's a night spent with someone you love. Then why am I drinking alone at Joe's bar? Seriously, Mer must be having fun with her McDreamy now.

This is stupid. Joe is asking every customer to write a letter to you. First of all, you must be making your delivery with your elves tonight and won't have time to read last minute requests. Secondly, I don't believe in Santa Claus! I want to go home. Where is Burke?

When was the last time I wrote you a letter? Was I drunk last time? I remember I didn't last year. I was hiding in the hospital because I couldn't stand seeing my boyfriend cook with Izzie. This year I don't know where he is. Burke is spoiled I tell ya. I didn't say I didn't want to spend time with Jane and Donald. I even called my mother, the incredible Mrs. Rubenstein, before supper because of his "kind reminder". I was being polite all evening.

Ok, I know I should be glad—everyone thought we're over and we proved them wrong! I actually owe his parents a lot for bringing us together again. But why did he have to walk away when I told him I don't want to spend tomorrow with his parents? Can't we have some "us" time without "them"? Don't laugh. I am posseeeesive. I want him and no one else for Christmas. I know they are only here for 3 days and it isn't cheap flying over for Christmas. I know that. I already said I understand. I really do! I am not selfish. Maybe I am, but who isn't?

Sorry. I didn't mean to rant. Christmas sucks. I think I just saw Joe kissing Walter. Wait, there he is. No, I don't want to go home. What is he doing? His jacket is so warm. He's laughing at me for sniffing at his jacket. Hmmmm… it smells good. I love his cologne. But of course! I bought it for Thanksgiving.

I can't see what I'm writing. He's resting his hand on mine now. How can I write when he does that? Oh Burke, why are you smiling? I thought you're mad at me. My eyelids are heavy. Joe is evil. He must have put something funny in my drink. Someone is kissing my ear. I think my feet are off the ground now. I think I am in a cradle. Such a sturdy bed. Is it still Christmas Eve? I think I want this to last. This is what I want for Christmas. Him. Preston Burke.

Whatever. I am not a good girl and Santa won't listen to me.

From the best intern of SGH…


	10. Meredith, Grateful

Dear Santa,

This is Meredith Grey. You probably don't remember who I am. I used to write you a letter every year. This year, I am writing because I want to thank you. You must be very surprised, aren't you?

I remember asking for a best friend and I've found one in Cristina. I remember asking for someone who loves me one year and I've found more than one man who loves me here in Seattle!

The other day, I asked Derek if he's ever sent a letter to Santa. He said his sisters shattered his childhood fantasy when he was 4. This is sad! I guess this is the trouble with having too many older siblings. One day when we have our own children, I will drown them in the world of fairy tales. I know you don't exist, but I love you all the same.

Don't you want to know what Derek would write to you? Do you think he'll ask for maybe a house or something sweet for the two of us? We are both damaged and we're working very hard to build our future, but I think it'll work. Look at George and Callie. Look at Burke and Cristina. If their relationships swell, so will ours. Normally I'm not that optimistic but it's Christmas—time to be happy and shiny!

Santa, I'm still unconvinced that Derek has never written you a letter. Maybe I'll ask Joe to help me. They should request all customers write a letter to Santa no Christmas Eve and post the best letters later. Yes, I think I'll do that and drag Derek to Joe's Bar tonight.

Alright, you're probably busy with the orders you got this year. Happy Holidays and once again, thank you!

Love,

Meredith, Seattle


	11. Derek Shepherd

Dear Santa,

My name is Derek Shepherd. I have been a good man this year. I lied to some people, but I always asked for forgiveness. I made some mistakes at work, but I corrected them. I divorced my wife, but we remain good friends. Most of all, I agree to write you a letter tonight, even though I don't believe in Santa Claus.

This year, I would like to ask for 3 things:

1. That the woman who is sitting beside me and nosily peeking at this letter every 30 seconds will spend the rest of her life with me;

2. That vets and plastic surgeons will stay as far away from her as possible;

3. That I will not be haunted by women who resemble my sisters or anyone who would upset Meredith;

4. I actually wanted to get a new car, maybe a big house by the lake, or new scalpels. I didn't know I've already run out of space.

Mr. Santa, I think this is a very decent letter. I hope you will like it as much as she does--This woman who chuckles beside me and nudges me with her elbow is the biggest gift you've given me.

Thanks.

Derek Shepherd, MD

At Joe's Bar, Seattle


	12. Burke, Again

A/N: Christmas is almost over, so this is the last letter to Santa. I know many of you are not BANG fans, but I can't hide my love for BANG. OOC or not, Merry Christmas!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dear Santa,

Joe, the bartender, is asking everyone to write a letter to you. I reminded him that Christmas is nearly over and Santa is busy squeezing through real chimneys and trying not to land on the wrong place. Anyway, Joe seems to have heard from Cristina that I love to write, so I am both happy and obliged to scribble a few lines.

I have very fond memories of writing to you as a child. It's an excellent way to practice writing. According to my mama, my writing was already error-free by first grade. Although Cristina will mock at me for believing in Santa (which is, unfortunately, not true), I will certainly teach our children to write to you in the future.

_Our children_. If Cristina sees this, she will probably pout. Mr. Santa, I am not trying to tell on her—She's not the happiest child and she cried a couple of times this year, always because of me; but she has been very good. In fact, I believe you ought to reserve a special prize for her!

A few months ago, I thought we're over. There are details I don't want to bore you with. The fact that I've regained control over my fine motor skills and confidence in our budding relationship is the finest Christmas gift for us both.

Whenever I start writing, I have trouble learning when to stop. This time it's different. I need to take this sleepy head home. She won't be too thrilled to know that Derek and everyone else who came to Joe's Bar tonight saw her drunk and gripping the collar of my coat like a little girl hanging onto her teddy bear. See, pouting or grinning, the delicate features on Cristina's face always make me smile.

Take care, Santa. The children are all eagerly waiting for you.

Affectionately yours,

Preston Burke

p.s. If I must ask for one thing, it would be the chance to spend Christmas with Cristina hand in hand till we can't wiggle our fingers anymore.  



End file.
